


Party Problems

by heyitsnxel



Series: Phan Prompts/One shots [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One Shot, Party, Phil is not a youtuber, dan is not a youtuber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: Dan had done a lot of socially awkward things in his life, but he was sure this might be the worst of them all.- - -Prompt: My friend dragged me to this party and I really don't want to be here, so now I've spent the last 30 minutes complaining about it to you and it turns out you're the host.





	Party Problems

“Come on, Lou, seriously? Why do I have to go? You know I hate stuff like this...”

 

Dan groaned, flopping back against his bedsheets, phone clutched to his ear.

 

“Dan, you owe me! You promised me that when I picked you up from the movies last month to you owed me a favor!” Dan could hear the smirk in his friend’s voice, the fake pout was only adding to growing annoyance, “You’ve never broken a promise to me before.”

 

Dan couldn’t argue because she was right. He and Louise had been friends since childhood, close enough that alot of people had assumed they were dating for quite some time. Over the years many promises had been made and to this day, none had been broken. A fact that Louise constantly dangled in his face to get what she wanted, catching him in moments of weakness where he would stammer out a quick promise and regret it much later. She was a smart woman. He hated that sometimes.

 

Running a hand through his curls, Dan didn’t even bother to stifle his groan. Louise giggled on the other end of the line,

 

“See you tonight, Daniel.” She cooed, teasingly. He frowned. “Wear something cute.”

 

And with a click, the call ended leaving Dan with a good few hours to wallow in self pity before he was forced out of his apartment for evening.

 

* * *

 

 

The hours had passed quicker than Dan liked. Standing in front of his full length mirror, he popped the top button of his shirt open before giving him outfit an approving nod. Aside from the whites and grays of the plaid in his shirt, his outfit was completely black. A few cheeky rips were in his jeans and the admittedly useless zips on his shoes were zipped just enough to make him look “edgy”. 

 

“It’s as good as it’s gonna get.” He mumbled to himself, making his way to his living room couch to wait for Louise. He didn’t even have a chance to sit down before she was banging on the door.

 

“Hold on, geez, I’m coming...”

 

He swung the door open, not bothering to mask the annoyance on his face. Louise smirked at him, eyeing his outfit for a moment.

 

“It could do with some color, but it’ll do. See? You look nice when you try.”

 

Dan lips quirked into a pout, huffing as he looked away. He didn't even get the chance to open his mouth and deliver the sarcastic comment he had planned before Lou was pulling him the door and to the car outside.

 

“It’ll be fine, Dan. It’s just a party, it’s not like you’ve never been before.”

 

“I know that, but I don’t know any one here and I hate parties.”

 

“Free alcohol, yeah?” It was a last ditch attempt to get Dan to be remotely amiable. Louise knew he wouldn’t argue with that. With a silent nod, Dan resided himself to listen to her chatter about her day the whole way there.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally arriving at the house, Dan couldn’t help but be slightly impressed. The house was large, two stories with varying shades of grey stone placed on the outside. The garden in the front looked professionally tended and the walkway was lit with tiny stones embedded into the pavement. It was nicer than his shitty apartment, hell, it was nice than any house Dan had ever stepped foot in. It didn’t take long before he suddenly felt extremely uneasy, he could almost feel the color draining from his face. He was going to be so out of place here. He glanced at Louise, taking time to look at her outfit. A party dress, dark pink with glittered patterns throughout. Even though it was topped with a distressed jean jacket, which significantly toned the look down, all Dan could think of was how out of place his bleak attire and awkward personality would be.

 

Louise, being the mind reader she was sometimes, immediately noticed. Her hand wrapped gently around Dan’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

 

“Let’s go get a drink, yeah?”

 

And get a drink they did. Or  maybe three or four... five? Dan had lost count of the beverages being shoved into his hands, not bothering to pace himself at all as he chugged them down. Louise seemed to be in the same mindset as he was. Her attention was focused on another blonde girl, giggling and chatting about some tv show and leaving Dan completely out of the loop. He couldn’t blame her, she was drunk.

 

With a sigh, he swiped another drink off the table and resorted to isolating himself in the corner on the room. The corner was admittedly his favorite place to be, it gave him a good view to watch everything without having to participate. Deciding to take his time with this one, Dan sipped the cocktail and began his observations. He felt his face begin to screw up in annoyance. He could admit, it wasn’t as fancy as he had been panicking about in the car but there was nothing really going on. And maybe he was just a little bit bitter that he was drunk and hiding alone in the corner and his best friend had ditched him for some girl she just met, but still, this sucked.

 

“What a lame party...” He muttered softly to himself, taking a bigger swig of the alcohol.

 

“Oh? You think so?”

 

Dan jumped out of his skin as the loveseat he was occupying dipped next to him. He didn’t expect anyone to actually hear him, yet here was a perfect stranger striking up a conversation with him about it.

 

“Yeah. Sucks.. Seriously.”

 

Dan slurred, lifting his gaze to meet the other’s. No matter what state he was in, Dan could always appreciate beauty and the man that sat next to him was just that. Everything about him screamed perfection and Dan could almost go deaf from his own thoughts yelling it at him.

 

“Mm.” The stranger shrugged, sipping on his own drink. He raised an eyebrow, a silent look that urged Dan to continue.

 

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was his bad mood. But Dan didn’t hold back his ranting over the event.

 

“I mean, just.. _Just look_!” He flailed his arm slightly in the direction of the people mingling about. “There’s literally no music and the TV is on. Who has the TV on at a party?! Especially the home and garden network! And, look, everyone is all segregated. They’re all here with who they came with and that’s not the point of a party. You’re supposed to talk to people and stuff.”

 

The man chuckled, brushing his unnaturally black fringe out of his eyes.

 

“Says the guy who’s sitting in the corner getting drunk by himself.”

 

Dan furrowed his brow, his lips immediately forming into a drunken pout as he eyed the other.

 

“I’m not alone now. Besides, that’s not even that big of a deal. What is a big deal is the fact that this drink-” He raised his cup to the man, gesturing wildly enough to almost spill it, “- tastes like straight sugar! Sugar means hangovers, mate, and like... diabetes and stuff. Plus, there’s so much alcohol in this you would think that whoever made it would know to have more snacks out. Everyone’s gonna end up plastered and throwing up in the ugly vase over there.”

 

The man glanced towards the vase, his lips parting as he was about to saying something, but Dan’s drunken rambling cut him off. He didn’t hesitate to rant about the vase, and the rug, and the choice of the light settings. Dan barely took a breathe when he was complaining about the temperature. And just as he was about to continue his long winded rampage, Louise showed up. Ruffling his hair, she propped herself on the armrest of the seat.

 

“Hey Danny.” She slurred slightly, a quick giggle leaving her freshly glossed lips, “I see you’ve met Phil. He’s my friend and he’s who you can thank for throwing this great party.”

 

Louise flashed a genuine smile towards Phil as Dan’s mouth fell open. If it were humanly possible for his jaw to hit the floor he was sure it would have. Did he really just spend the last thirty minutes complaining about this party to the actual host of the party? He’d done alot of awkward things, but this took the cake.

 

His gaze flickered to Phil’s, who only look amused. His lips had formed a small smirk, his eyebrow raising as if he was waiting for Dan to say something.

 

Dan didn’t.

 

Instead, he tipped his drink back and downed the whole thing in one go. Maybe he could blame his embarrassed blush on the alcohol.

 

“Not too sweet for you now?” Phil questioned, his tongue poking through his teeth as he laughed. Dan found himself distracted from his incredible awkwardness for a moment, almost smiling at how cute this man was. But reality was a thing and now he was mentally debating on how to remedy the situation.

 

His face was still painted a dark shade of red as he refused to meet Phil’s gaze.

 

“I, uh... It’s fine?”

 

His statement came out more as a question. He was lucky Louise wasn’t intoxicated or she would immediately notice how tense he was. She ruffled his hair once more, Dan bat her hand away, before she told Dan she’d find him later as she walked away.

 

Dan sighed, burying his face in his hands. Maybe if he did this long enough, Phil would just go away and he wouldn’t have to deal with the situation. Unfortunately life wasn’t like that.

 

“Hey,” Dan felt Phil nudge his knee, he peeked slightly between the cracks of his fingers to find the other staring at him with the same look of amusement he’d had all night, “Wanna know something? I think this party sucks too.”

 

Dan jolted up, waving his hands in front of him as if to dismiss the situation.

 

“No, no! It’s not that bad! I’m just drunk and in a bad mood! It’s not you!”

 

Phil only chuckled, his tongue doing that cute thing again making Dan’s heart flutter.

 

“Look, Dan, I hate parties. I really do. I’m only throwing this one because my friend,” Phil pointed to a blonde guy across the room, “wanted to have a party and I apparently don't have the ability to say no. The tv is on because I got bored, honestly.”

 

Dan felt his blush residing, tipping his head as Phil spoke. Sure, maybe he was a bit harsh and he’d sure as hell be embarrassed about this later, but the alcohol had his head swimming. He didn’t know how to reply though. He felt his teeth catch his bottom lip, a nervous habit he’d developed as a kid, and he offered Phil an apologetic shrug.

 

Luckily, Phil filled the silence,

 

“You like video games?” He nodded towards the stairs. Dan’s eyes followed as he nodded, muttering a quick ‘yeah.’

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Dan and Phil were both drunkenly playing Mario Kart in Phil's bedroom. Someone downstairs finally decided to turn on some music and the bass was vibrating the walls and the cups they both held. Dan scrunched his face up in drunken annoyance, turning to Phil who was already laughing at him.

"Hey, you were the one complaining about their not being music."

 

Dan would have to thank Louise for dragging him out here later. The party wasn't really as bad as he had made it out to be.

 

..Or maybe it was utter shit and Phil just made everything better.


End file.
